


He Needs This

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned not described, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Past Torture, Protective Steve, Restraints, Sub Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Tony Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virgin Steve Rogers, and he likes it that way thank you very much, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's first attempt at being a Dom for Bucky triggers a panic attack for Tony, Steve steps in to help teach him how to take care of Bucky.</p><p>Really light on the whole dom/sub thing though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs This

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked looking up at Tony.

“What?” Tony replied distracted. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Tony, look at me?” Bucky insisted.

Tony glanced at him then looked away again. “Fuck, Tony. You're shaking. What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Tony insisted but the look on his face said everything.

“Tony, please. Talk to me.” Bucky begged.

Tony shook his head. “I can't.” He backed away from Bucky. “I thought, but FUCK, Bucky, I'm so sorry. I just... I can't.” He backed up until he reached his bedroom door. “Jarvis, call Steve. Tell him to get up here, quick.”

“Tony, please...” Bucky tried again.

“Captain Rogers is on his way, sir.” Jarvis confirmed and Tony nodded before bolting from the room, leaving Bucky wondering what the hell just happened. He heard a muffled click followed by a thud. Tony had gone for the seldom used stairs that would take him down to his lab.

A moment later he heard the elevator ding and then Steve was in the room, looking down at him where he was kneeling on the floor.

“Oh, Babe.” Steve sighed softly. He crossed to Bucky, pulling a key from his pocket as he did so and crouched at Bucky's side, quickly unlocking the handcuffs wrapped around Bucky's wrists and ankles before pulling free the chain. “You should have told me you were going to try this.” He slipped both pairs of cuffs into the left leg pocket of his navy blue combat trousers. The chain went in on the right side and he helped Bucky to stand, walking him over to the bed so he could sit down and pull on his clothes.

“I don't understand.” Bucky murmured as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, metal arm whirring. “We talked about it beforehand, at length. He was up for it.”

Steve sat down on the bed beside Bucky. “Did Tony ever tell you about how he got that arc-reactor in his chest?”

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded. “He was blown up by one of his own bombs and kidnapped.”

“Is that all he told you?” Steve asked.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Bucky confirmed.

“He was tortured while he was out there too.” Steve informed him. “I don't know the specifics, but it was pretty bad from what I've heard. Tony refuses to talk about it.”

“You think I triggered him?” Bucky gasped. “Even after we discussed it?”

“Talking about something isn't the same as actually doing it, Buck. You know that.” Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders and pulled him in close.

“Well, shit.” Bucky sighed leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. “What should I do? How do I fix this?”

Steve gave him a squeeze and then stood. “Come on. I'm going to go talk to him.” He grabbed Bucky's metal hand and led him from the room.

They took the elevator down to Tony's lab. The door was locked but Jarvis let them in anyway. Steve pointed to the couch against one wall. “Go, sit.” He told Bucky who complied. “Don't talk.” Bucky nodded.

“Jarvis, cut the music please.” Steve asked and the heavy chords of Black Sabbath cut off abruptly.

Tony standing at his work bench whirled around, relaxing slightly when he saw it was Steve. “Traitor.” He muttered at Jarvis before adding “Is Bucky okay?” Steve stepped to the side so that Tony could see past him to Bucky sitting casually on the couch.

Tony nodded. “I fucked that up didn't I?”

“Don't be ridiculous. Bucky loves you.” Steve stated. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about.” Tony shrugged. “I have more issues that I thought I did and despite my best intentions, I can't give Bucky what he needs.”

“Don't worry about Bucky.” Steve replied.

“But...” Tony began.

“I'll take care of Bucky.” Steve informed him.

“Wait, what?” Tony questioned.

Steve laughed. “Wow, Tony. For a genius you're not too bright are you.”

Tony stared at him. “You mean you... and he....?”

“What, did you think I snapped those cuffs off him?” Steve chuckled. “I have a key.”

When Tony gaped at him Steve smirked and lifted the hem of his shirt to show a set of matt black handcuffs clipped to his belt. “We've been playing that game since before you were born, Stark.”

“What does he need with me then?” Tony asked confused.

“Sex, Tony.” Steve laughed. “It's all about the sex with you.”

Tony shook his head confused. “You mean you and he don't... fondue?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “No Tony, I don't fondue with Bucky. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Seriously.” Tony gasped. “You mean like, don't ever?”

Steve nodded. “Wow.” Tony breathed. “What a waste.”

“If you say so.” Steve shrugged. “Now stop changing the subject.”

Tony flopped down on the stool at his workbench and ran his hand over his face, glancing across at Bucky who was staring at the ceiling, legs stretched out in front of himself, crossed at the ankles. He looked relaxed and surprisingly content despite what had happened earlier, Tony wasn't sure if it was an act.

He looked back to Steve. “It seemed like it was something that was important to Bucky.” Tony told him. “I didn't think it would be a big deal. I've dabbled in the past but not since... well, you know.” He stopped and looked away from Steve.

“It reminded you of something bad?” Steve prompted.

“Yeah, kinda. Too close for comfort I guess. I don't know why. I mean we talked it through yesterday no problem.” Tony huffed waving his arm vaguely. “It sounded fine.”

Steve nodded. “Actions can trigger memories in ways that words never could.”

“So what happens now?” Tony asked.

“You have a couple of choices.” Steve stated. “You can call the whole thing off, if that's what you want?”

“You mean our relationship?” Tony gasped. “No! Not what I want at all. Nope.”

“Okay, then you can go back to the way things were before. You and Bucky doing what you were doing and I'll take care of Bucky's other needs like I've been doing.” Steve suggested.

Tony frowned. “Or?”

Steve thought for a moment. “Or, I could teach you.” He offered. “Help you through it. Replace those negative memories with new, positive ones.”

“You'd do that?” Tony asked.

“Sure.” Steve shrugged. “If you think you could handle me being pretty much _in_ your relationship for a while?”

Tony thought for a moment before glancing at Bucky again. “I think, I'd be okay with that.” He nodded at last, turning a smile to Steve. “Worth a shot right?”

Steve smiled. “Bucky, come here.” He called, not looking at Bucky.

Bucky scrambled off the sofa and trotted over to them. “How do you feel about me teaching Tony?” Steve asked him, still looking at Tony.

“I'd like that.” Bucky nodded.

“Okay then.” Steve looked at him at last and smiled. “Come on.” He ushered both Bucky and Tony towards the elevator and instructed Jarvis to take them back to the penthouse.

Once there Steve went and sat on the sofa, pulling Tony down to sit beside him. Bucky sat on the floor between them and curled his arm around Steve's leg. “Oh.” Tony murmured as something clicked. “So that's why he always sits at your feet.”

Steve smiled and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. “Your first mistake was trying this in the bedroom. I know it probably seemed like a good idea. It's not like you aren't both familiar with each other, but this is a shift in your dynamic. You really should have started out here, on neutral ground.”

“Where did you learn all this stuff?” Tony asked.

Steve smiled. “Bucky taught me.”

“I did?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to look up at Steve.

Steve continued to pet his head. “Back before this.” He gestured to himself. “And that.” He gestured to Bucky's metal arm. “Bucky was the one in charge. He doesn't remember that part of his past, but I remember everything he taught me. Switching roles wasn't easy, he has different needs to what I did, but the basic concept is the same. Less about what you do and more about how you do it.”

“So he used to boss you around?” Tony asked.

Steve chuckled. “It's not quite as simple as that, but yes. I was smaller then. Constantly angry. Fighting everything and anyone. Raging against an unjust world but it was nice to give that up to Bucky. To let him tame me and soothe the need to fight.” He ran his finger across Bucky's cheek and smiled down at him wistfully. “He was bigger than me, but he never used that to his advantage in a negative way. He was always just a forcefully calming person.”

Bucky was looking up at him, a look of adoration on his face and Tony felt the slightest spark of jealousy. He understood, of course he did. Steve and Bucky had history. A history that as it turned out was far more colourful that Tony could have ever imagined, but he wanted Bucky to look at him that way. He knew that Bucky loved him, lusted for him, wanted him to command him the way Steve did, but he realised now, Steve was right. They had gone about it the wrong way and he was determined now to do it the right way. “So, what changed?” He asked Steve.

“He needs this now more than I do.” Was Steve's simple reply. “He needs someone to make him feel safe, make him feel protected. That he isn't in this fight alone. I have a team now, to back me up. To take names while I kick ass, as the saying goes.” Steve smirked. “Bucky needs someone to take the fight from him now.”

It was strange, talking about Bucky like he wasn't there, but Tony got the impression that was how it worked. Bucky had his head resting on Steve's knee, Steve's fingers still stroking through his hair. It was clearly easier for him to let Steve put into words what he needed and Steve certainly seemed to know what he was talking about.

“You know you don't have to hurt him right?” Steve asked suddenly, turning to look at Tony. “There's restraints sure and he's not going to complain if you spank him, but he doesn't need you to actually hurt him. This is totally the mildest, bottom of the range stuff here.”

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. “Thank fuck.” He smiled. “When he said he wanted me to smack him, I thought he wanted me to beat him or something.”

“No, no, no.” Steve insisted. “Just boss him around a bit. Tie him to the bed. Pretty sure you'll enjoy the spanking part.” He laughed and Tony did too. “When he gets too stressed, run a bath and make him wash you, but make sure you return the favour. It's all easy stuff. Reward him when he's good. Petting works wonders and punish him when he's bad. He hates washing dishes.” Steve winked and nudged Tony's arm. Bucky twisted his head to scowl up at him. “Of course you have the advantage of other stuff to. I've heard delayed gratification can be both a reward and a punishment.” Bucky's mouth dropped open and Steve stuck his tongue out at him. “Just remember to talk about everything new. Until you get the feel for it.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled. “I think I could get into this after all.”

“There's a limit though.” Steve warned. “Don't do it in public. Don't do it in the field. Let Bucky come to you when he needs it.”

“Sure thing.” Tony nodded. “Business as usual until Buckster lets me know otherwise.”

“Anything I'm forgetting Babe?” Steve asked.

“I think you covered everything.” Bucky replied.

“Good. Now go fuck and get some sleep, we can talk more about this tomorrow.” Steve laughed pushing Bucky away from his leg.

Bucky scrambled to his feet and turned holding out his hand to Tony. “You heard the man.” He grinned as Tony grabbed his hand and let him pull him to his feet. “Good night, Stevie.”

“Good night, Babe.” Steve laughed as Bucky pulled Tony towards their bedroom.

“Good night, Cap.” Tony yelled as he reached the bedroom door.

“Good night, Shellhead.” Steve yelled back as he hauled himself off the sofa and headed for the elevator, grin firmly in place.

 

“Sit your ass down, punk.” Steve demanded strolling into the penthouse late the following morning. Tony twitched in surprise and without thinking sat down on the sofa beside Bucky.

Bucky laughed and Tony turned to see Steve grinning at him. “So that works.” He chuckled.

“What the hell?” Tony asked.

“It's all in the tone of voice you use.” Steve looked pretty smug and Tony was torn between wanting to stand up again, just to show he could defy him and wanting to learn.

“Bucky used to use that line on me all the time.” Steve continued. Crossing to sit on the sofa opposite them. “I would coming stomping into the apartment, riled up and madder than a wet cat and he wouldn't even look at me. He'd just say, 'sit your ass down, punk' and I'd slink across the room and melt onto the floor at his feet.” He paused and smiled at Bucky who was frowning, trying to remember this. “Of course it doesn't work on him.” Steve shrugged.

“It doesn't?” Tony asked. “Why not?”

“Different needs. I always needed him to come and take the fight from me. I wouldn't give it up willingly. Bucky on the other hand, will hold it out for you to take. You get what I mean?” Steve looked to Tony.

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “You wanted to keep it. He wants to give it away.”

“But only to someone he trusts.” Steve added. “Someone he knows he won't have to fight.”

“Of course.” Tony smiled reaching out to run his hand over Bucky's thigh. Bucky moved his leg closer to Tony and smiled watching Steve as he did so. “So what do you have those handcuffs for?”

“Two reasons. One, they are a reminder to Bucky of my position. Any time he needs me, I'm here for him.” Steve paused.

“And the other reason?” Tony queried.

“Bucky worries about the Winter Soldier. He worries that he could be triggered by something HYDRA put in him that he doesn't know about. The handcuffs are reassurance that I'm always ready for that and that I can deal with it. These cuffs are reinforced. He's not breaking them.” Steve replied.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Where exactly did you get them?”

“Nat helped us out.” Steve grinned. “Bucky had snapped six different sets before Natasha found us a pair that he couldn't break. Boy did he have fun trying though. Didn't you Babe.”

Bucky laughed. “Yep, although I did nearly break my wrist on that pair.”

“I told you not to twist like that.” Steve chuckled. “You weren't in the mood to listen that day.”

“I rarely am.” Bucky shrugged.

“True enough.” Steve laughed.

“Wait.” Tony interrupted them. “So you don't do what he tells you to all the time?”

“Fuck no!” Bucky exclaimed snorting a laugh. “That little punk? Not a chance.”

“It's like I said Tony. Only when he needs it.” Steve added.

“How can you tell?” Tony asked.

“With Bucky. Pretty easily. When the cocky, smart mouth strutting around the place insulting everyone, becomes the quiet withdrawn shadow, skulking in the background avoiding everyone. That's when you step in.” Steve informed him. “When he comes to you with that haunted look in his eyes. That's when you step in.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded. “I know that look. He gets that look right before he disappears into your room for hours on end.”

“He won't need to be in my room any more if you learn how to do this.” Steve smiled gently.

“But he'll always rely on you with the handcuffs.” Tony confirmed. “For the Winter Soldier intervention?”

“Well yeah.” Bucky replied. “No offence Tony, but you couldn't take him down. Stevie struggled with him plenty.”

“You okay with that Tony?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, of course, yeah.” Tony nodded. “He trusts you.” He squeezed Bucky's thigh. “So I do as well.”

Steve grinned. “Well alright then. There's really nothing else I can tell you at the moment. I can tell Bucky is fine and snarky just now so we'll pick this up next time he needs us, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Tony smiled looking from Steve to Bucky.

Steve stood. “I have a date with a punching bag.” He sniggered. “Laters.” He headed for the elevator.

Tony watched him go. “I can see why you would choose him.” He glanced to Bucky. “He's very re-assuring and obnoxiously confident.”

Bucky smiled. “It's an act.”

“It is?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded. “Truth is, he freaks out every time I do, but he has this wonderful knack of holding it together and freaking at the same time. Most people panic and can't do anything. Stevie panics and starts issuing orders. The more he's issuing orders, the more he's freaking out.”

“That's all he does when we're out in the field. He's always issuing orders.” Tony frowned.

“Exactly.” Bucky grinned. “Bossy Steve, is freaking out Steve. He does his best work under pressure. He thrives on taking control of his fear. Formulating plans, issuing orders, that's how he copes.” Bucky twisted on the sofa until he was facing Tony who did the same. “You're perfect for him you know?”

“How so?” Tony asked.

“Because you defy him.” Bucky chuckled. “He's constantly yelling at you for not following orders. It means he doesn't have time to freak out. If you just did as you were told, he would have nothing to do except panic.” Bucky paused and stared at Tony. “Promise me, you'll never start following orders.”

Tony laughed. “That will not be a problem. Following orders is not in my DNA.”

Bucky laughed. “See, perfect.” He leaned over and kissed Tony who melted against him.

 

“Stark!” Steve yelled into the comms a few days later when they were in the field. “For once in your life can you just follow orders.”

Tony laughed. “Not a chance Cappy, baby.” He flew past in the suit and heard Bucky's soft chuckle over the comms.

“Don't you be encouraging him, Barnes.” Steve growled as he threw his shield at a would be attacker.

“I wouldn't dare.” Bucky chuckled as he picked off another bad guy with his rifle from his perch up beside Clint.

“Tony doesn't need any encouragement.” Clint added.

“I hate you all.” Steve snapped.

“Good.” Tony replied. “Keeps you on your toes.”

 

When they got back to the tower a few hours later, Tony immediately disappeared into his room after asking Steve to keep an eye on Bucky for a minute or two.

When he emerged again, Steve was sitting on the sofa with Bucky on the floor curled around his leg. “Hey Bucky.” He called. “C'mere.” He held out his hand to him. “You too Steve.”

The two of them got to their feet and approached. Tony taking Bucky's hand when he got close enough and leading them into the bedroom. “So, I remembered what you said Steve.” Tony began before pushing open his bathroom door.

Tony had a huge bath tub which was currently filled with hot bubbly water. “Crikey!” Steve exclaimed as he hadn't seen it before.

“Yeah?” Tony asked looking at the two of them.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. He leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony looked to Bucky. “Okay, Buckster. Strip.”

Slowly, Bucky wriggled himself out of his complicated uniform. It had far too many straps for Tony's liking but when he had tried to get him to wear something else, Bucky had point blank refused.

Once he was naked, he dropped his gear into the wash basket and turned to stare at Tony. “Now me.” Tony stated.

Bucky crossed over to him and started to peel him out of his flight suit. It didn't take long, there were literally two parts to it. “And him.” Tony pointed to Steve.

Steve's eyes went wide and he took a step back as Bucky approached. “I really don't think that's necessary.”

“Nonsense.” Tony replied. “You asked if I minded you being in this relationship and I told you I don't. Let the man work.”

Steve sighed in defeat and let Bucky peel his uniform off him. Like Bucky's it was complicated and took a moment but eventually all three of them were naked.

“Okay, in the tub.” Tony grinned. He was kinda liking this bossy thing.

To be honest, it was a hot tub not a bath tub and they all sighed in bliss as they slid into the warm water. “This is ridiculous, Tony.” Steve chuckled.

Tony stuck out his tongue. “Don't care.” He reached over to the side of the tub and found a sponge which he handed to Bucky. “You know what to do.”

Bucky nodded and moved closer to Tony, running the sponge down his arm. By the time he was done washing him, Tony was sporting a hard on underneath the bubbles. Damn, he thought to himself. Gotta keep it under control. “Go wash Steve.” He told Bucky as a means of distracting himself. Although as it turned out, that wasn't any less distracting. There was something very sensual about the slow gentle way Bucky ran the sponge over Steve's chest that had Tony's mind free falling rapidly into the gutter.

He turned his back and fished around for a bottle of shampoo. When he found it, he sat down and studied the label until he felt Bucky sit back down beside him. Bucky reached for the bottle of shampoo but Steve leaned past him and snatched it out of Tony's hand. He then took the sponge from Bucky and handed it to Tony. “Your turn.” He grinned at Tony.

Tony took the sponge and shifted until he was kneeling in front of Bucky, Steve stood and nudged Bucky forwards on the wide bench until he could slip behind him a leg down either side of Bucky's. Bucky leaned back against his chest and Steve set about washing his hair while Tony washed his body with the sponge.

It wasn't long before Bucky started to moan softly and a cursory pass with the sponge left Tony in no doubt about how turned on he was. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Bucky's lips parted easily and Tony deepened the kiss, pressing closer towards him. His hand came up, but landed on Steve's bicep instead of Bucky's. When Steve didn't complain, Tony left it there.

Tony moved his other hand to wrap around Bucky's cock, pulling his mouth away to look up at Bucky and then Steve. Bucky had his head back on Steve's shoulder, shampoo bubbles running down onto Steve. Steve had a slightly amused look on his face but then he turned away and reached out with the arm Tony wasn't holding onto, finding a beaker and lifting it down into the tub.

Steve filled the beaker and proceeded to rinse the shampoo from Bucky's hair even as Tony jerked him off. With Steve's strong fingers scraping through his hair and Tony's hand sliding across his cock, Bucky was in heaven. Sandwiched between the two men he trusted with his life and his heart he couldn't have been happier in that moment.

He twitched up towards Tony's hand then gasped as another hand closed over the top of Tony's and squeezed, effectively cutting off his impending orgasm. He whimpered and his eyes flew open turning to glare at Steve who was grinning down at him. “Waters getting cold.” Steve smirked and Bucky sighed. He knew that tone. Knew he had no choice but to get his ass out of the tub. He sighed again and Steve removed his and Tony's hands from his cock, pushing Tony back a bit to give Bucky room to stand.

Quickly Bucky hopped out of the tub and found some towels. He held one open and Tony at a nudge from Steve clambered out of the tub and let Bucky wrap the towel around him before pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky then held up another towel for Steve. Steve smiled as Bucky wrapped the towel around him before he picked up the last one and wrapped it around himself.

Steve grabbed another towel and quickly rubbed it over Bucky's hair getting most of the wet out of it, before pushing Bucky and Tony towards the door. “Go finish what you started.” He grinned.

“What about you?” Tony asked as he was ushered out the door.

“I'm going to raid your wardrobe and steal Bucky's sweats and then I'm going to go find Natasha and start a fight for the hell of it.” Steve grinned.

“Or you could just come to bed with us?” Tony suggested.

Steve barked a laugh. “I think starting fights with Natasha is less dangerous to my health, but thanks for the offer.” He pushed Tony towards Bucky who was already sprawled on the bed, towel abandoned on the floor.

“If you change your mind...” Tony grinned at him.

“I'll have the men in white coats come take me away.” Steve laughed and disappeared into Tony's walk in wardrobe.

Tony crossed the room and slid onto the bed beside Bucky. “Does he really not?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not that I'm aware of.”

“Aren't you are aware of everything he does.” Tony frowned.

“Exactly.” Bucky nodded and pulled Tony down for a kiss.

A moment later they were still kissing when Steve came over to the bed in a pair of black sweatpants and a bright blue t-shirt. He tossed a pair of handcuffs onto the bed, not the heavy duty black pair he had tucked in the pocket of the borrowed sweatpants. “Have Jarvis call if you need me.” He turned and headed for the door.

“Thanks Stevie.” Bucky called after him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Tony added.

Steve waved over his shoulder and left.


End file.
